With the convergence of technologies in computing, communication, mobile devices and camera, variety of applications requiring controlled and consistent imaging like photography and videography for a definitive purpose have been enabled. With rapid advancements in digital technology, relatively common user can now buy and operate equipment that was previously restricted to professional users. Whilst the cheaper equipment is capable of relatively high recording quality, often imaging by common user may still be of relatively low quality, due to lack of experience and knowledge on the part of the common user. Today, photos, videos are used in many business processes and requirements where the control is handed over to the users. This has resulted in better experience for the users and huge reduction on overheads for enterprises.
Mostly, the photos, videos with user annotations are very useful for definitive purposes such as event/incident recording, situation documentation, object recognition and its condition assessment, user/system authentication, image based information retrieval etc. However, specific usage of video and photos in many processes require to meet certain level of quality of images for the specified purposes. Further, there are cases where some or all of the requirements to meet specific usage as needed by the process are not communicated explicitly but remain as implicit requirements.
Many times imaging by a normal process taken by a common user may not meet the expected requirements or purpose of the end application. This may be due to inconsistency, non-repeatability, loss of vital information from view point, resolution, focus, field of view, color/hue, lighting etc. Also, the quality of images taken by a common user is directly impacted by the knowledge and ability that the user brings to the task of capturing the image.
Few conventional systems provide assistance to use in capturing images. However, the systems rely on prior reference such as image, templates or stencil marking for taking controlled photography for a specific purpose. Therefore, the above-mentioned problem exists in the field of guided photography.